


Missing You

by SxnsaStark



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxnsaStark/pseuds/SxnsaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People call to her as she walks down the street, cheering her on and praising her to the Spirit World and back, and she waves in return good naturedly. Following her battle with Kuvira, the public has warmed to her considerably, and she isn't one to turn away from their adoration. She's in President Raiko's good books, she hasn't done anything majorly stupid recently to warrant a nagging ordeal on behalf of Lin or Tenzin, and for the first time in as long as she can remember, she doesn't have any stupid worries, because for the first time in forever, everything is finally okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Republic City has yet to recover from the events of Kuvira's attack, and it's far from the dream Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko once shared, but Korra has to admit, the city is in remarkably good shape considering it was completely destroyed a scarce six months ago. People call to her as she walks down the street, cheering her on and praising her to the Spirit World and back, and she waves in return good naturedly. Following her battle with Kuvira, the public has warmed to her considerably, and she isn't one to turn away from their adoration. She's in President Raiko's good books, she hasn't done anything majorly stupid recently to warrant a nagging ordeal on behalf of Lin or Tenzin, and for the first time in as long as she can remember, she doesn't have any stupid worries, because for the first time in forever, everything is finally okay.

  
She meets Mako for lunch, and they're able to talk and laugh, and it's like old times, only better. Of course Wu is with them now at all times, but she finds herself strangely warming to the boy. He's a bit overbearing, and he can't sing to save his life, but he grows on her. And of course, his constant cheeriness can be rather tedious but it's good for Mako's ever constant brooding. The two have developed a bond ever since the ex Prince decided to stay in Republic City, and they make Korra smile. She doesn't miss the way their hands brush over one another's on occasion and the smiles they exchange.

 

She meets up with Bolin too, and of course it's always good with Bolin, it always has been. He makes her laugh to the point where tears are pouring out of her eyes, and together they can make fun of Mako in peace. Pabu is good company for Naga too, he always has been. Korra asks Bolin about Opal, and he blushes, and she teases but then he turns the question upon her and rephrases it until she's the one blushing, and then he makes some terrible joke or the other and they're both in stitches laughing.

 

Korra visits Air Temple Island on a regular basis and today is one of them. She trains with Meelo and Ikki and Rohan, the three of whom are vastly improving, Korra can tell Ikki will soon be obtaining her airbender tattoos. Kai is an even more regular visitor on the island, and that fateful day she catches him and Jinora together in the courtyard, and she nearly scares the wits out of the poor boy after a hefty speech on the consequences if he ever hurts Jinora in the slightest way. It takes several minutes of pleading on Jinora's behalf not to tell Ikki and Meelo, because they will surely tease her relentlessly. Korra sighs and mockingly glowers at Kai, but he seems to have gotten over his initial fright, because he grabs Jinora by the hand and says cheekily, "C'mon Jinora, let's go somewhere _private_."

 

Pema and Tenzin are always glad to see her, and today is no exception; they hug her tightly upon her visit, and she has to assure Tenzin several times that she's doing okay. Behind his back, Pema rolls her eyes at her husband's fretting, but nonetheless she slips a loving arm around him, and he ceases his lecturing of Korra so he can smile at his wife.

 

Lin of course is the same as always, although her general mood has improved considerably since her reuniting with her mother. She doesn't take any nonsense from Korra, even if she is currently the city's golden child, but they still understand one another better than most. "Are they transferring her?" Korra asks, and Lin doesn't even have to ask the meaning behind the question before answering. "Tomorrow," she says simply, and Korra nods stonily faced. "Do you want to see her?" Lin asks, and Korra nods. She has learned before, that there is no good in allowing your demons to fester, instead she must face them and accept them for what they are.

 

Kuvira's cell is nowhere near as lavish as Varrick's, but it's certainly better catered to her than many cells Korra can recall being placed in during her life thus far. They stare at one another in silence before Kuvira speaks. "Come to gloat?" she sneers, her once beautiful dark hair unkempt and matted to her forehead. Her humbleness upon surrender has been diminished by her stay in the cells, once again she is malicious and her words are callous, but Korra refuses to let the other woman phase her. "No," she replies steadily. "I came here to see you. I wanted to see you in chains, so I can assure myself I won't be facing you ever again. Tomorrow you're being transferred to Zaofu, and Suyin will make you answer for your crimes. You won't be haunting me anytime soon." She leaves Kuvira without another word.

 

Korra writes to Zaofu of course, to Suyin and the rest, and her letters are always answered in fervent detail. She doesn't mind. She likes reading about them, about the twins' latest happenings, Baatar's recent achievements in architecture, Opal's air bending process, even Huan's latest artistic endeavors are fun to read. Baatar Jr. never writes to her, and his siblings and father never mention him. Suyin writes that he is recovering from his experience, although she doesn't think the family will ever recover from his betrayal anytime soon. _It is a tough process_ , she writes,  _but we need to go through this as a family_.

 

She writes to her own family too of course, and her parents' words are laced with the same love and caring that they've always had. They tell her they plan to visit Republic City on the fortnight, to see her, and she can scarcely contain her excitement. She writes to Katara also, and re-accounts her entire experience with Toph. Katara's letters in return are joyous and she offhandedly asks in one, _Say did Toph ever tell you the name of Suyin's father?._ Korra writes back her answer - it's a no - and laughs aloud at what the reply is; that Suyin was the result of a rather drunk night between Toph and Katara's late brother Sokka. Sokka died when Korra was just a child, but her childhood is laced with fond memories of the Uncle she never had - Unalaq could learn a thing or two from her deceased friend.

 

She had written to Unalaq's own children on one occasion, to her cousins Eska and Desna. The reply she received had been so unpleasant and unfeeling that she had resigned from any attempts to write to the pair again.

 

Upon leaving Lin and Kuvira, Korra - quite literally - bumps into an old friend. "Avatar," he drawls lazily in greeting, clutching for the Spirit's only know, a trumpet. "Tahno," she replies in surprise. "Er, how's life?" He smirks, and flips his hair casually. "Good," he says. "You know my whole life, I was convinced my career was in probending. Now my bending is gone and I've discovered my undying talent for all things musical. Amazing how these things work out, isn't it?" She assures him that is so, and wishes him luck in his musical career before moving on swiftly.

 

It is well into the evening when is nearing home, and she is greeted by the booming voice of her neighbor. The disadvantages of living in one of the most undamaged, affluent sectors of town means that some of the other well off citizens within far too close proximity of her, but she can deal with it. Besides, Varrick may be a tad overbearing, but his heart is in the right place (for the most part), and Zhu Li is excellent company. So before entering her own home, Korra allows herself to be ambushed by Varrick while he proposes his latest idea for a mover to her, based on her battle against Kuvira. The film is set to star an ensemble of unforgettable heroes, all of whom team up under the lead of the great Sir V to defeat the unspeakably horrible Empress Kuv. Korra assures him that the mover sounds remarkable and is sure to hit off big time, and finally manages to escape when Zhu Li distracts Varrick with the promise of tea and a kiss.

 

Finally able to arrive home, Korra barely manages to undress and wash before stumbling into bed. She is greeted a tumble of black hair and soft arms that trace patterns upon her skin, causing her to shiver. "I missed you," Asami mumbles, sleep addled, but nonetheless able to pull the Avatar in for a goodnight kiss. Korra responds to the kiss with adoration, gently running her fingers through Asami's tresses. "I missed you too," Korra says. "I always do." 


End file.
